


The Many Versions Of GilHaku From a Bystander

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gudako just wants to make it to the cafeteria first before the line becomes endless.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer (Fate/Prototype)/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno, Kid Gil | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Many Versions Of GilHaku From a Bystander

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako looked over to the right where she could see Caster Gilgamesh spending time with his pregnant wife as his son was attempting to eat the stuffed lion plushie in front of them. His small hands reaching toward Hakuno as she played with a smaller stuffed cat in her hands. The words she murmured too low for anyone to hear. Especially not over her laughing husband, whose laughter stole the entire attention of their son before he looked right back to his mother with his own happy smile.

She could see Caster Cu soften a bit at the child as he plopped down to tell the two something that Gudako couldn’t hear and honestly didn’t care to know when it was not causing trouble.

Gudako continued her way to the cafeteria to get that plate of freshly baked casseroles she knew were on the menu for tonight. The line for it one she dreaded and so decided to head off at the pass by getting there early.

A few Servants were in their own little groups entertaining themselves. She could spot Shakespeare arguing with Hans. That part never getting old when she considered the fact that one literally looked like the child he did _not_ sound like. The Tamamo’s arguing about something or another as none of them tended to get along well with one another. The lot were way too similar and disliked the others for it. Jeanne Ruler was giggling with Marie as they led Merlin with them to whatever destination they had in mind.

Archer Gilgamesh could be seen carrying his very own Hakuno in a princess carry as he had the Vlad pair go through different spools of yarn and bolts of fabric. Enkidu was by the side of them both holding up a “New Father!” sign above their friends head in the most blinding design. ‘We really need to stock up on more kid friendly things.’ Gudako thought not as stunned as she would have thought on another Gilgamesh and Hakuno pregnancy. Caster and his own Hakuno took most of her fears about that away.

The kids were really just too adorable. Even if technically there was only one of them at the moment.

Gudako made a note on her phone to set herself a reminder. The two, well Gilgamesh really, would be expecting a congratulation present. She learned that all too well the first time.

She spun to the side as Kid Gilgamesh was running along with the Kid version of Hakuno. His hand in hers as he led her away from the calls from the other kids. The rest chasing after them in a small army led by Illya. Probably in another attempt to stop the smallest version of Gilgamesh to stop hogging Hakuno to him.

Again.

“Good luck with that,” Gudako muttered. “Gilgamesh really doesn’t like to share Hakuno with anyone.”

“Senpei, are you busy?” Mash had snuck up on her while she was busy plotting out hat gift Archer Gilgamesh would find appropriate.

“I’m getting my spot in line for dinner. You know how the experimental recipes go fast.” Gudako mentioned to her first friend in Chaldea. ‘ _Maybe Nefertari will be willing to help with choosing something. Ozy… would take too long.’_ Gudako did that the first time and she did not want to use three days looking for a gift. It was interesting to know all about his hundreds of children, but she wanted just one gift suited for Sumerian royalty.

“I think you might want to get there faster, senpei.” Mash mentioned.

“Why?” Gudako was already speeding up, not one to doubt her very honest partner.

“It appears that Proto Gilgamesh was ordering a feast tonight in the simulation rooms where he was having a date with his Hakuno. The kitchen was going to close early tonight while under a commission. Boudica had me and a few other Servants spreading the word.”

Gudako broke out into a ****_run_****.


End file.
